from infinity
by trouble in my veins
Summary: WARNING: character death, incest, slash, chan, postHBP. VERY MUCH EDITED.


"**from infinity"**

**Disclaimer:** If you start reading my fics and don't know who owns Harry Potter, I seriously suggest you run. Fast.  
**Dedication:** This is to Mongoosey who seriously owns. Also to Sam and Cassie.

_---_

_one.  
_She had beautiful skin, long limbs with pale fabric stretched across bones. His fingertips danced across her skin to catch an ankle or a wrist and knead until his little limp victim was unsure if she was experiencing pain or pleasure.  
Bill still remembers the look of his nymphet's arched body, her spine pressing hard against the snow-colored landscape of her back.  
"Oh, Bill," she would murmur in her small, girlish voice from behind a long, lank curtain of dancing fire-red hair.

incest _n._ sexual intercourse between persons too closely related to marry legally.

_--_

_two._  
Her eyes were vivid and brown and they glimmered when she was busy, her tiny hands flicking her wand or turning the pages of an old library book on an obscure branch of magic.  
She was quick and skilled with her hands, and they moved deftly on Luna's skin, and there Hermione's touch would leave a wake of goose bumps the same as it would on Ron's skin.

fornication _n._ 1. voluntary sexual intercourse engaged in by an unmarried person.  
2. worship of gods.

_--_

_three._  
He is 'the Chosen One.' He is 'the Boy Who Lived.' He is 'the fourth champion.' Harry Potter is the fanciable, sullen boy of seventeen who has a prophecy and a tragic history tied to him. He can play Quidditch and fight Death Eaters and shag any girl he chooses.  
Sometimes, when Ron is not thinking, he becomes immune to the touch of the bushy-haired witch beside him and he imagines himself with titles so grand as 'youngest seeker in a century.'

deuteragonist _n._ the character second in importance to the protagonist.

_--_

_four.  
_He looked tearstained and vulnerable, trembling pink lips and thinning strands of soiled blonde hair stuck to his forehead. Murmured words of apology could be heard, the man desperately begging for life.  
The Dark Lord allowed Draco to watch his father in this most sickening condition, and green light burst forth along with the feminine cries of a wife-and-mother nearby.

patricide _n._ the act of murdering one's father.

_--_

_five._  
She will never notice him, she is forever hopelessly mumbling charms and hoping somebody, _anybody_ else will notice. Red-hair-green-eyes-pale-skin.  
Perfect. Evans. Lily Evans. L.E. Mrs. Severus Snape. Mudblood. _Mudblood.  
_Well, he is too.

want _vt._ A lack of the necessities of life; poverty; destitution.

_--_

_six._  
Fear spreads disease-like, the long arms of Inferi are sick with it; contagious. _X_ equals black-holes and zero all down the line, and everything is futile, even lifting a finger to signal that you are still breathing because the bodies are just a jumbled mess of mangled limbs and oddly-colored wounds.  
Black cloaks swing.

epidemic _adj._ prevalent and spreading rapidly among many individuals in a community at the same time.

_--_

_seven._  
Sometimes she changes to look like Sirius to please her lover, for there is nothing that she wouldn't do because she loves him so, and on occasion, Remus longs so hungrily for his friend that he cries into Nymphadora's shoulder, because, _yes_, he knows that death cannot be undone.  
Nymphadora (only he can call her that, she reasons) holds him until he finishes weeping and she fades to herself again.

love _n._ a strong, usually passionate, affection of one person for another, based in part on sexual attraction.

_--_

_eight.  
_"Half past mortal peril last time I checked."  
Fred lounges back into his seat and glimpses wearily at order forms.

time _n. _1. indefinite, unlimited duration in which things are considered as happening in the past, present, or future; every moment there has ever been or ever will be.  
2. the entire period of existence of the known universe; finite duration, as distinguished from infinity.

_FIN._


End file.
